


Bad Guy

by the_saddest_avenger



Series: Hit Shuffle and Let's See What Happens [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Corruption, DO NOT READ IF ABUSE TRIGGERS YOU, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, No Fluff, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Sexual Abuse, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, this is really fucked up, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_saddest_avenger/pseuds/the_saddest_avenger
Summary: I listened to Bad Guy by Billie Eilish and this is what came from it.Please read the tags, this is not for the faint of heart.
Relationships: Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Series: Hit Shuffle and Let's See What Happens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868194
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this really went in a direction I wasn't expecting... anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this

“Get up you little  _ slut _ .” Your dad slurred as he hit you in the face again. Your left eye was swollen shut and your nose was bleeding, dripping on to your white crop top. You got up just for him to push you down again and kick your ribs. You heard the faint crack past the ringing in your ears as you heaved on the floor. 

“If I catch you sneaking out again I’m going to  _ kill you _ .” He burped and stumbled off to his room to pass out from the alcohol. You slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, careful not to wake your dad from his drunken slumber. You dabbed at the cuts with a wet cloth, wincing at the pain, before going to the kitchen to grab an ice pack to help with the swelling. You’ve learned to keep them on tap. 

With the ice on your face, you pick out a new, even sluttier outfit to spite your dad. Originally, you were going out in high waisted ripped jeans and a white crop top with black high top converses, but you chose this time around to wear the shortest high waisted shorts you owned, along with a low cut crop top, deciding to keep the converses. You looked in the mirror, looking at the bruises on your knees and tried not to think back to the other night, but the memory forced its way to your thoughts. 

_ “Dad, no, STOP!” You screamed. He grabbed you by your hair and forced you to the ground. “Do you know what you get for screaming, bitch?” He said as he unbuckled his pants. He forced his way into your mouth, causing you to gag as tears built up in your eyes. You tried to think of a happier place while your dad assaulted you, and when he was done he left you a crying mess on the floor without a word.  _

You shuddered at the memory forcing its way into your conscience and tried to admire yourself in the mirror. You adjusted your boobs in your bra so they looked  _ just right.  _ You removed the ice from your face to see the swelling has gone down some, and decided to put on some more dramatic makeup.

You were making your way around queens, just enjoying the freedom of being out, when you took a turn down a dimly lit back alley and ran into someone from the school you go to. 

“Hey,” you said neutrally. You didn’t really talk to anyone from school. You were standoffish and mysterious and even scary to some people. But you’re an observer, and you know a lot about Peter Parker. He called your name in confusion.

“What are you doing out at this time of night?” Peter asked, surprised. You could see he was trying not to check you out and you gave him a smirk. 

“I should say the same about you.” You winked at him and saw him blush, flustered from being questioned. He looked down for a moment, before looking up and noticing your bruised cheek. 

“What happened to you?” He asked, worried. He rushed towards you and took a look at the bruise. You shrugged your shoulders. 

“I guess you could say I’m in a fight club,” you said cynically. He gave you a pointed look. “What? If I die, I die.” You said blatantly. 

“Are you crazy? Why would you even say that?” He looked at you, eyes filled with worry for you. 

“Why do you care? You don’t even  _ know  _ me.” You spat, getting in his face. Peter didn’t back off though. He got even closer to yours. 

“I don’t have to know you, to know that you should care about your life.” He said hoarsely. You looked at how close you were to him, only an inch or two apart.

You leaned in and smashed your lips against his with force. You ran your fingers through his hair, gripping it tight. You forced him to the wall of the alley and you pushed him up against it, pushing your body closer to him. You start to trail kisses down his neck, licking and biting, attempting to leave hickeys. He put his hands on your waist and tried to distance you from him, out of breath from the surprise makeout session. 

“I-I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I uh, kind of have a girlfriend..” he trailed off, looking away from you. You lean up to him again and purr in his ear. 

“She doesn’t have to know..” and you lick his neck, hitting his sensitive spot. He whimpered slightly and pushed you away again. 

“S-seriously. I-I can’t. It’s rude and disrespectful to her. And it isn’t right.” He said, trying to put as much distance between the two of you as possible. 

“So what are you, some kind of tough guy?” You said, pushing back at him. He stumbled a little bit from the force but was quick to steady himself. He looked at you in shock of your outburst. You huffed and left to enjoy the rest of the night away from your house. 

-

The next day at school, Peter sat next to Liz and tried to swallow his guilt. Even though you came onto him, he felt like he could have done a better job in keeping you away. And he’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t interested in you. He looked around the cafeteria, trying to take his mind off of it and saw you staring at him with a smirk. You locked eyes with him as you licked some stray milk off your fingers. You sent him a wink, packing up your things and leaving the crowded room.

He was quick to follow, saying a quick goodbye to Liz and giving her a kiss on the cheek before racing out of the room. From the end of the hall, he saw you walk outside the back doors to the school and he quickly followed, barging through the door to look around for your presence. 

He noticed you sitting against the building, taking a drag off a cigarette. Usually, he’d make a comment about something like that but he was too caught up in another thing. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? My girlfriend could’ve seen you!” He shouted as he briskly walked up to you. 

“What’s wrong with me? I know you were enjoying it, Peter. The only reason you pushed me away is  _ because  _ you’re in a relationship.” You said, taking a drag and standing up to lean casually against the building. 

“What’s your damage? Why do you  _ enjoy  _ trying to ruin things?” He bit back, stepping towards you with clenched fists. 

“Well, Pete, it’s pretty simple actually.” You said with a smirk and a mischievous gleam in your eye. “ _ I’m the bad guy. Duh. _ ” Peter looked at you for a moment before he pushed you up against the building wall, pinning your hands above your head. He pressed his lips to yours and you kissed him back with fiery passion. You quickly forced your tongue into his mouth, harassing his tongue with yours. You too soon broke apart for air. 

“I like it when you take control,” you breathed into his ear. You began kissing and biting his neck again and he groaned, pressing into you further. “Let’s ditch this place.”

He nodded into your lips and soon pulled away, grabbing your wrist tight and dragging you away from the school. You struggled to keep up but he didn’t slow down for you at all. His grip on you was almost inhumanely strong, and you realised you couldn’t get out of it.

After a few blocks, Peter finally stopped in front of a building, pulling out a key to get in. You caught your breath a little bit before he was pulling you inside and into the elevator. He pressed the button before pushing you against the wall and kissing you deeply until the doors opened to his floor. He dragged you down the hall to his apartment and you kissed his neck as he unlocked the door. Soon he was pushing you through the door towards his room. 

You broke away from the kiss to put your bag down and he did the same. You fiddled through your bag before pulling out a tin box. You grabbed it and sat on the bed next to him. 

“Hey, Pete, you ever smoked before?” You asked him, smirking as you pulled a joint out of the box. He looked at it stunned, having never seen weed before. 

“U-uh, no..” he said. You put the end of the joint in your mouth and lit it, letting the smoke curl out of your lips and giving him a seductive look. Peter’s breath hitched and you held out your hand, waiting for him to take the joint. 

Peter hesitantly took it, staring at it for a second while you look at him expectantly. He pulled it up to his lips and took a drag and began coughing. You laughed and took the joint back, hitting it a few times while he caught his breath. You handed it back to him once he was calmed down and pulled out another joint to light. 

4 joints later, the room was cloudy and you and Peter were high as a kite. There was music playing in the background as you and Peter talked. You looked at him and took off your shirt. Peter was flustered at the sight, face going red. 

“W-wait what are you doing?” Peter said anxiously. You looked at him and gave him a wink. 

“What? You don’t wanna fuck?” You said, running a hand up his thigh. Peter stopped breathing for a second, his heart was beating like it was about to explode. 

“I-I can’t do that to you, it’s n-not right..” Peter stumbled through his words. “I-I’m with Liz!”

“Hey, just because you aren’t with me instead doesn’t mean you can’t play the role for a little bit..” you whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. You moved yourself so you were straddling him and began assaulting his neck with your lips. He grabbed your waist as you ground yourself against him. You stilled as you heard the song playing in the background. Peter pulled away a little bit so he could see your face. 

“W-what’s wrong? Is this too much? I’m so-“ you cut off his worried rambling. 

“No it’s, it’s not that. It’s the song. My mom and I used to sing along to this... Before she passed.” You said, thinking about your memories for a second.

After she passed, your dad turned to drinking. Which turned to beating you, which turned to other things. You knew if your mom was alive right now, she’d be so disappointed in you for your actions. She’d pity Peter, because you were going to break his heart. 

You shook your head to break your train of thought. You had another thing in mind at the moment. You grabbed the hem of Peter’s shirt and pulled it off him. Your fingers trailed down his chest and abs as you slid off his lap and between his legs. You unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans. You fiddled with the zipper then reached your hand down his pants, pulling out his hardened member. 

He gasped as you pressed your lips to the tip of his cock. You slowly took in his member, not stopping until your nose reached his pelvis. He gasped and gripped your hair in one of his hands. You continued your ministrations, letting your tongue piercing slide along the tip of his cock. He shuddered and you started a pace of taking him in your mouth, gradually making more noise. 

As he started getting close, you pulled off with a pop and removed the rest of your clothes. Peter was quick to do the same, bet spent a moment staring at your bruised and battered body. You got on all fours on the bed, sticking your ass out to him to try and get him to forget about your imperfect skin. 

“Make me your dirty little  _ slut _ , Peter. Slap my ass, force fuck me. Don’t hold back.” You heard Peter let out a choked sound before cautiously caressing one of your ass cheeks with his hand. He gave you a  _ hard  _ smack and you yelped in surprise at his strength, but wiggled your ass so he knew it was okay. 

“This, uh, this is probably a bad time to say, b-but I, uh, I’ve never done this before..” Peter whispered, embarrassed. You looked back at him. 

“It’s okay, just hit it as hard as you can and make sure you pull out. That’s all you gotta do.” You said back to him and rested your head on the bed again. Peter gulped and slowly pushed his cock into you. You moaned at the feeling, and he choked out a sob of pleasure as he bottomed out.

With a shaky breath, he slowly slid back out of you, before yanking your hips back to meet with his harsh thrust. His voice cracked mid moan, and the sound went straight to your core. You got off on the fact that you corrupted sweet, innocent Peter Parker.

He picked up the pace, hitting you deeper than you thought he’d be able to, and you let out a moan that would’ve made a pornstar blush. “Oh  _ fuck _ Pete…” You panted, snaking your hand down to rub at your clit harshly. “Pull my hair,  _ please _ ...” you begged, on the brink of tears from the pleasure.

He removed one of his hands from your hips, and tangled it in your hair. You cursed loudly as he yanked your head back, and his death grip on your hip had you dripping. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Peter chanted like a mantra, nearing the brink of his orgasm. With one especially deep thrust, you were sent over the edge, shouting his name in ecstasy. 

He felt you pulsate around him, and he was quick to pull out, shooting hot stripes of cum on your ass as he panted. He threw himself onto the bed beside you, giving you a lopsided grin.

The sex didn’t last long at all, you mused as you used your shirt to clean yourself up as he got dressed. You decided to wear only his shirt. You walked out to his kitchen for something to drink and a snack as you heard the front door open. Turning around, you saw a woman standing in the doorway staring at you in shock.

A shirtless Peter soon came out of his room, and started flipping out at the sight of his aunt. “M-May! I thought you were working late tonight?” He asked as he tried to cover up his shirtless form. You sat on the counter of the kitchen, not bothered in the slightest by your lack of clothing.

“Yeah, no. School isn’t even over yet. And the house reeks of weed! Really Peter? And I don’t even want to  _ start  _ on why your friend over here is naked!” May exclaimed as she sat at the dining room table and put her head in her hands. “Have I really been that terrible at raising you, Peter?”

“If it makes you feel any better, lady, we totally didn’t wear a condom.” You said as you walked back to Peter’s room to grab your things. You tuned out the screaming match in the dining room and put on your shorts, deciding to leave your bra and panties for him. You slipped on your shoes, grabbed your backpack, and lit a cigarette as you walked out of the room. “I’ll see you later, Pete.” You waived with the hand that held your cigarette as you walked out of the door.

When you got home, your dad beat you for being a braless whore. You spit the blood out of your mouth and curled in on yourself on the floor by the door, wanting to die as your dad started kicking you. He let you be for a moment, and you gathered your bearings. You made your way to the bathroom and started a shower, sitting down on the tile and burying your face between your knees as you cried.

You were in there for longer than your dad deemed necessary, and he started pounding on the door screaming. You let out a sob as you turned off the water and tried to hide yourself in your towel as you opened the door. He ripped the towel away from you, grabbing you by your hair and forcing you to his room where he spent the night having his way with you.

-

The brutal assault made you miss 2 days of school, being too sore to move anything in the slightest. But you walked into the school with a cool mix of new and old bruises and you went through your routine of getting through the school day.

You wore Peter’s shirt as if it were a trophy; it still smelled like him, even days after. Rumours started going around about you and Peter, when people noticed you wearing it. You smirked to yourself as you heard the people talk.

You decided to skip out after lunch, wanting to meet your dealer for some weed. You let out a sigh when you noticed Liz heading your way. She grimaced at you, saying your name with disgust. Apparently she heard the rumours going around, not that they were fake.

“Can I help you?” You bit back, trying to side step her to leave. She blocked your path and looked at your outfit in distaste.

“Wow, it’s like you don’t even want to hide the fact that you’re a homewrecking slut,” She commented in a fake voice as she eyed your shirt. Before she could say anything, you punched her in the face as hard as you could. She fell to the ground, clutching her face in shock from the pain.

“Don’t be jealous that you couldn’t satisfy him, hun,” You said as you walked away, seeing Peter just down the hallway. You walked up to him before he could see Liz still on the ground, and pushed him up against the lockers. You assaulted his lips with yours, and he grabbed your ass painfully hard as you bit his lip. You pulled away for air, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the school, looking back to see Liz crying on the floor.

A few blocks away from the school, Peter took you in an alleyway. He pushed you up against the grimy brick wall and explored your mouth with his tongue, fumbling with your leggings to get them off. You moaned as he dropped to his knees, trying to get your leggings from around your ankles. You grabbed his hair and turned his head towards your dripping heat. 

“Fuck the leggings,” you panted as you pushed his face to your core. He wasn’t ready for the action, but recovered sufficiently enough, tentatively licking a stripe down your folds. Once he got a taste, he spread your legs apart with his hands and ate you out like a starving man. “Fuck, Pete…”

He wasn’t a pro, by any means, but it was enough to get you hovering on the edge of orgasmic bliss. You pulled him away before he could finish you off, and helped him back up, unbuttoning his pants with skilled fingers. He gripped your ass, hoisting you up as you wrapped your legs around him. You pulled his hard member out of his pants, guiding it to your entrance.

“Fuck,” He cursed as he slid into you. You moaned softly as he bottomed out, and he adjusted you slightly and started bucking into you.

“Choke me, please,  _ fuck… _ ” You begged and he did as he was asked. His hand gripped your throat in a dominant show as he squeezed, cutting off your air supply. He felt you clench around his cock and he groaned, leaning in for a steamy kiss of teeth and tongue. After he pulled away for air, he lightened his hold on your throat to allow you to breathe, but kept his hand firmly in place.

You reached down to your clit, rubbing harsh circles over it as he started panting; a sign he was nearing his orgasm. “Fuck…” he mumbled along with your name, “I can’t get enough of you…”

It was enough to tip you over the edge, moaning loudly as your pussy gripped him. He squeezed your throat slightly with a moan, as he pulled out and let his cum paint your cunt. The alley was silent apart from the post orgasm heavy breathing you both had. He gently set you down and you pulled your leggings back up, not even bothering to wipe away the mess he made.

After digging around your backpack, you pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed him one. He took it, and you lit both as you walked out of the alley with him.

-

The next day, Liz broke up with him rather publicly. She was a hot mess, screaming at him in the middle of the hallway while onlookers watched in interest.

“I can’t believe you cheated on me with that  _ slut _ , Peter!” She shouted as she threw the bracelet he gave her back at him.

“Liz! I have no clue what you’re talking about…” Peter said, trying to reconcile things with the hysteric girl.

“Don’t fucking lie to me! I watched you make out with her after she punched me!” Liz screamed. Peter had that deer in headlights look, not even realising she  _ saw  _ them. You watched the spectacle with a smirk, hidden by a few of your peers, but it didn’t stop Peter from finding your eyes as Liz pushed past him. If his clenched jaw was anything to go by, he was  _ definitely _ pissed.

You slipped through the crowd, making your way to the exit, hearing Peter as he pushed past people to follow you. You made it outside, right before Peter pushed you to the same wall he had previously. “You fucking  _ bitch _ ! You punched her?!”

“Don’t yell so loud, it’s turning me on,” You flirted with a wink. He slammed you harder into the wall, causing you to grunt. “Fine. Yes, I punched her.”

“She wasn’t supposed to know,” Peter said through gritted teeth. You ran your free hand down his chest, and though he tried not to show it, your actions were affecting him.

“Peter, Peter, Peter… She was going to find out eventually. God, you’re so hot when you’re mad. I just want you to hate fuck me right now…” You whispered in his ear, giving it a small nibble. He shuddered and tried to steady his breathing, but you knew he was already a goner. 

“You should have seen the fearful look in her eyes as she talked about you… like she was afraid you were going to come out of nowhere and hit her again,” he whispered in regret. He really did love Liz, but damnit, he wasn’t as strong as he once thought he was. You successfully corrupted him, and a part of him hated you for that.

You rolled your eyes and leveled him with a look. “Enough about her, are you going to fuck me or not?”

So he did. He held nothing back as he gripped your hair and your throat, properly hate-fucking you. It was definitely more pain than pleasure, and this time he didn’t focus on getting you off. When he was done, he left you leaning against the wall as he went back inside to finish his classes, not bothering to say a word to you.

-

For the next couple of days, Peter wouldn’t even look at you, which was a bit disappointing, but you carried on with your business.

After school, you were walking home when a black car pulled up beside you. You glanced at it out of the corner of your eye and kept walking, though it kept pace with you. Finally, you got annoyed and turned towards the car, planting your feet and crossing your arms. The car was quick to stop and the passenger window rolled down to show a gentleman in a suit.

“If you’re going to kidnap me can you just do it already?” You asked with a huff. The man in the driver’s seat got out of the car and came around to you, saying your name. “What do you want?” You sassed. If this creep was holding you up for a stupid reason, you were gonna be pissed. Getting home late always resulted in a harsh beating. The shiner on your cheek was proof of that.

“Get in the car, please.” He said as he opened the door to the backseat You saw someone else’s legs and torso sitting down in the back and you bit your lip in thought. If you were kidnapped, you wouldn’t have to deal with your dad anymore. Death was better than going home by this point. So you followed the man’s orders and slid into the back seat, putting your bag on the floor between your legs.

“Nice bruises,” the gentleman next to you commented as the driver took off. You looked up at him and made a face of annoyance. He looked very familiar, yet you couldn’t put your finger on it. The goatee really stood out. “Did you get mugged or something?”

“You could say it’s a fight club of sorts...” you muttered as you looked out of the window, completely missing the man’s concerned glance. Eventually, you pulled up to what looked to be Peter’s apartment complex. You sighed and lit a cigarette as the man parked the car.

“Can you  _ not _ smoke in my car?” The man next to you sassed. You rolled your eyes and got out, glaring at him.

“What are we doing here?” You asked, your voice clipped in irritation. You didn’t answer, but followed when the driver ushered you inside. Next thing you knew, you were at the door to Peter’s apartment and the man with the goatee was knocking on the door.

“Hey, lady,” you greeted when the woman who caught you the first time opened the door. She looked at you in disgust, but what’s new about that? The adults guided you to the living room and you sat on the couch, quickly making yourself at home. You lit another cigarette, staring at the people, noticing Peter wasn’t there.

Think of the devil, you heard him walk out of his room. “W-what’s going on here?” He asked as he cautiously walked the rest of the way into the space, finally noticing you. “What’s  _ she  _ doing here?” he said as he took the seat next to his aunt.

“This is an intervention,” Goatee man said, an air of arrogance clouding him. “Your aunt and I talked about it, we don’t want you seeing her anymore,” he said as he gestured to you. “Your actions lately have been downright inexcusable.”

You blew smoke in his direction, and he glared at you. Peter’s jaw set. A part of him wanted to be done with you, but on the other hand he was addicted to the high you gave him. He was never a bad kid, and being with you gave him a rush of adrenaline. 

“And what if I say no?” Peter countered, causing you to look at him in surprise. You were  _ not  _ expecting that. And to be honest, a small part of you wanted to be with him and live the white picket fence life. But the majority of you knew that would never be able to happen.

“Don’t worry about it,” you said, looking to the adults. “I’m bored with him now.” Peter looked at you as tears formed in his eyes at the statement.

The adults looked at you in surprise over the blatant disrespect you threw at Peter. You laughed at his broken expression and stood up with your bags. “Did you really think I’d fall in love with you or something? I told you. I’m the bad guy. You were just a fine piece of ass with a good dick. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get home.”

You left before anyone could say anything. You hurried out of the complex like it was on fire. As you stormed down the street to your apartment, you angrily wiped tears from your eyes. You knew what you said was a lie, but you knew it wouldn’t have worked out. You were too damaged. Yeah, you might have corrupted him, but not nearly enough to be able to have a future with him.

Before you knew it, you were home. Over an hour late. You quietly tried to sneak into the house, but your dad was already waiting for you. He punched you in the face, hitting the same spot he bruised yesterday. You cried out and crumpled to the floor.

“What did I say about being late?” He screamed, pinning you to the floor. You could smell the alcohol on his breath, stronger than usual this time. You didn’t even try fighting him this time as he kept hitting you. You just let it happen. His hands closed around your throat and you closed your eyes, not wanting your last sight to be his drunken face.

-

It had been a week since Peter saw you last, and his entire being was filled with anxiety. You broke his heart, but he couldn’t bear to leave it like that. He needed to talk to you. He didn’t care if he had to beg. He wanted to be with you. He walked into the school, trying to think of ways to win you over when his ears picked up on the student announcements.

“We regret to inform the students of Midtown High that we lost one of our own,” Betty said sadly as a picture of you came up on the screen. “She was a victim of abuse by her father. Don’t ever be afraid to speak up if you are in a similar position as her. We’ll honour her at the pep rally this afternoon and she will be remembered.”

The news broke Peter. He crumpled to his knees in the middle of the hallway, unable to breathe. His time with you was short lived, but his love wasn’t. He didn’t even get the chance to treat you right. He could’ve helped you.


End file.
